Fluorocarbon based fluids have found widespread use in industry in a number of applications, including as refrigerants, aerosol propellants, blowing agents, heat transfer media, and gaseous dielectrics. Because of the suspected environmental problems associated with the use of some of these fluids, it is desirable to use fluids of no ozone depletion potential such as hydrofluorocarbons, ("HFC's").
Thus, the use of fluids that do not contain chlorofluorocarbons ("CFC's") or hydrochlorofluorocarbons ("HCFC's" is desirable). Additionally, it is known that the use of single component fluids or azeotropic mixtures, which mixtures do not fractionate on boiling and evaporation, is desirable. However, the identification of new, environmentally safe, azeotropic mixtures is complicated due to the fact that it is difficult to predict azeotrope formation.
The art continually is seeking new fluorocarbon based mixtures that offer alternatives, and are considered environmentally safer substitutes for CFC's and HCFC's. Of particular interest are mixtures containing a fluorocarbon and a non-fluorocarbon, both low ozone depletion potentials. Such mixtures are the subject of this invention.